


Gemini

by DarrowWyrlde



Category: Gravity Falls, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: When you hear about having powers or fighting or going on an adventure, you might think that sounds awesome. Fun even. But noooo. It freaking sucks!I mean, now I can’t imagine life being not demigods but at the same time I wish we weren’t, y’know, in mortal peril 24/7. I’ve lost track of how many times we’ve almost died.So no, not fun.





	Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> (Psst! This is modern day, 2010s. Also a sorta Kane Chronicles style narration)

When you hear about having powers or fighting or going on an adventure, you might think that sounds awesome. Fun even. But  _ noooo _ . It freaking sucks!

I mean, now I can’t imagine life being not demigods but at the same time I wish we weren’t, y’know, in mortal danger 24/7. I’ve lost track of how many times we’ve almost died.

So no, not fun.

Oh! I should probably introduce us. I’m Stanley Pines, hottie extraordinaire. And I’ve got this nerdy twin bro named Stanford.

Yeah, Stanley and Stanford. Our dad hated us. Well, not our actual dad. Well...he kinda hates us too.

Let me start at the beginning...


End file.
